


Brothers on Camera, Lovers in Life

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Dirty Cupid [9]
Category: Actor RPF, Baby Daddy RPF
Genre: Boypussy, Cowgirl Position, Cupid - Freeform, Cupids Make Them Do It, Dubious Consent, False Memories, M/M, Magic, Married Sex, Other, Sexuality Bending, Sleep Sex, Slut Derek, cock slut Derek, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Dirty Cupid Series, but can be read as a stand alone. Awaking in Jean-Luc's bedroom, Derek finds his memories shifting as his life has become very diffrent and his body has had an unexpected change also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers on Camera, Lovers in Life

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Ez is a cupid introduced in Axl's Cupid. Unlike other Cupid's who spread love and hate, Ez spreads kinks. He gets off on turning men's life upside down, by using his arrows which allows him to rewrite reality and his victims sexualities. He is also invisible to the human eye, but that doesn't mean he's not there watching the downfall of his male victims. Any other questions feel free to ask.
> 
> Also these stories need not be read in any particular order.

Derek awoke to a hazy mindset, thoughts scrambled as his mind tried to adjust to it's new awakened state. He knew one thing for sure, something had changed over night, there had been some kind of drastic change, but what it could have been remained a mystery.

Derek yawned as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, the only light coming from the city lights outside, filtrating in through the cracks in the blinds. Strange though, he didnt have blinds in his room, he had curtains, Jean was the one with blinds in his room. But then this was of course Jean's room, really it was their room, how could he forget that they always slept together. How silly was it that he could even think that they would ever sleep in seperate rooms.

Derek moved his sight to the bed and saw the outline of Jean's sleeping body on the bed beside him. Just the dark outline of his co-star/roommate's cover coated body made a strange surge of horniness shoot Derek. How could anyone advoid getting turned on around Jean, he was the hottest guy around. But that wasnt right, Derek was straight, wasnt he? Something deep inside was insisting that he was so way not into dudes, but the rest of himself was telling him that dudes were the only way to go. Talk about confusing.

Out of natural habbit he reached down beneath the covers and went to fondle his cock and scratch his balls. As he reached the spot where his junk should have been he found that there was nothing there. It suddenly clicked in his mind that he couldnt feel his cock anymore, instead he could feel...oh hell no. No! He reached further down and felt his fingers trace the opening of a smooth slit that so did not belong in his groin. 

Derek began to freek out. It was one thing to wake up in a large bed with another dude, but to wake up with your manhood replaced with a sexual organ that belonged on a chick, there were no words to discribe just how wrong that was. But was it that wrong? 

He couldnt help himself as he reached his fingers between his legs and parted the new, sensitive lips slightly. He could feel the new hole there, could feel it's inner walls wetting themselves in need as he pushed his index finger in further in exporlation. It was new and strange and exhilerating, and while somewhere in the back of his head his old self was screaming that this was all kinds of wrong and fucked up, the new him couldnt help but feel as if he had always meant to have a pussy between his legs. As his memories began to shift and change to fit the new reality he found himself forgetting that he had ever had a cock at all. He had been born this way, completely male except for his fully functional sex organs that made him a freak of nature. So what had he been freaked out for? He had always had a vagina growing up. He had been the strange boy, always having to use a stall to pee, always having to hide himself in the showers at school. To think that he had ever had a cock was just silly, maybe when he was young he may had wished for one, just to fit in more with the other boys. But he didnt actually want one, why would he ever want a cock himself when he had a hole to service other guys cocks.

Jean moaned in his sleep, and the sound made Derek's onset of horniness spike. He needed Jean. He needed Jean in him. Like in him right now! He needed that monsterous cock filling every deep inch of his manpussy, or ass, either hole was fine. Actually, no it wasnt. This wasnt him. He was not gay. He was straight. Straight as an arrow they say. He had had many girlfriends over the years since he'd matured, and banged ninety percent of them. But then how could that be when he had always had a pussy. Had he used a strap-on? No! Wait, how fuckin' dumb could he be? He never had a girlfriend, always boyfriends, he had slept and dated so many dudes growing up in highschool and college that it was imposible to keep count of them. And now he had Jean, his husband and master. 

"Jean" Derek whispered in need. He was fucking himself hard with his finger, but it wasnt getting him anywhere. He needed Jean, but at the same time he didnt want to wake his husband up. You never knew which Jean you were going to get when you woke him from his slumber, it could either be the kind, caring side that Derek loved so much, or the sadistic, grumpy bear side that Derek wasnt as fond of, even though it came in handy for keeping Derek's submissive needs in check.

Derek reached over beneath the covers and felt that Jean was sporting a hard-on in his sleep like usual. This was perfect, no need to wake Jean up when he could just fuck himself on the cock while Jean slept. He pulled the sheets off of both of them and postioned himself over Jean's groin. 

He couldnt help but feel as if he was losing his virginity again as he brought himself down slowly until the plump, pinkish head of Jean's cock was pressing up against his outer vaginal lips. He took a big breath, braced himself and then pushed himself all the way down, his slit opening and allowing the hard cock to slide in easily and stretch the hungry inner walls. There was pain for a second, but it left in a hury.

Complete and utter bliss filled Derek as he thought about the fact that there was no greater pleasure in the world than servicing a cock. You could call him a cockwhore and he wouldnt care, he was born to be one. And his husband understood this, helped him with this. Jean was constantly inviting other guys over to take a ride in Derek's vagina, strangers or friends it didnt mater, and Derek loved it. He'd even let their co-workers on the set of Baby Daddy fuck him sometimes when they were on breaks. The only rule was that Jean had to be allowed to watch.

Derek let the feeling of fullness settle as he sat there on his sleeping lover's cock, ready to ride it in this cowgirl porn postition. He bit his lip as the need to get off washed over him again and he began to work his well used muscles in his hips and knees to push himself up off the cock. He let the long shaft exit his groin cenimeter by cenimeter until the fat, pointy head was all that remained with in and then he thrusted himself back down, his walls growing even wetter with it's natural lube. The sensation of the friction was amazing, and again it felt like he was experiencing this for the first time, even though his memories told him otherwise. 

He began to thrust himself up and down on Jean's cock, each thrust slow and sensative. He noticed an itch begin to form deep in his other hole. He had three dildo's in his bedside drawer he could use to satisfy that itch. The problem was then he would have to get up and get off Jean's cock and there was no way he was doing that right now.

Derek continued to thrust, losing track of time and reality and only experiencing the lust and thrill of the fucking himself on the cock in him. He could tell he was getting close to the edge himself, and then he felt Jean's cock begin to swell at the base and Derek knew what was coming. Moments later Jean's cock was spraying his amazing seed within Derek, filling Derek's hole with the warm, desired semen, causing Derek to go over the edge himself and feel the amazing tidal wave that came from orgasming with a pussy. 

Derek's eyes closed, and he had no ideal how long he had actually been lost in the orgasmic bliss he was experiencing, but when he opened his eyes again he saw that Jean was awake and staring up at him with those mesmorizing eyes.

"What did I ever do to get so lucky to have such a slutty husband as you" Jean said, grabbing Derek by the neck and pulling him down so that their lips locked. The kiss was short, and then Jean was pulling up the sheets as his cock deflated and slid out of Derek's hole. Derek didnt return to his side of the bed though, instead he just remained there and laid chest to chest with his lover and they both quickly returned to slumber.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes Ezek liked to take a page out of his brother Eros's book and create love. Sure this was a rarity for him, but what could the dirty cupid say, he was in a romantic mood tonight and Derek had gotten quite lucky, Ezek could have made his life ten times more depraved and miserable. But Ezek didnt need to prove just how depraved he could get, many of his victims over the centuries could acount to that, Edgar Allen Poe and Caligula could tell anyone how Ezek changed their lives permanetly (even though current history in this realm has whitewashed their depravities out now). 

It was nice to change up routine every once in a while like tonight. And yeah, sure, Ezek wasnt really a pussy cupid, he had to admitt that it looked good on this Derek fellow, and he was still male everywhere else. Maybe his son Leshz was onto something, the whole pussyboy thing was his son's specialty after all.


End file.
